Kissing Booth
by Marionette
Summary: Draco, Hermione, and a kissing booth. Need I say more?


Hermione Granger drummed her fingers impatiently on the wooden plank that was part of the booth she was currently attending. Her left hand supported her head as she continued the constant tap-tap-tapping with her right, looking incredibly bored. In all honesty, she could think of about four million things she would have been rather doing at that moment. Maybe even more. But she felt obligated; after all, the entire thing HAD been her idea.  
  
When she first thought of it, Hermione had considered the notion a complete blessing. For months she, as Head Girl, as well as the Head Boy and the prefects had been desperate for inspiration. The students had expressed an interest in having an End of the School Year Ball, yet Hogwarts lacked the funds to have such an extravagant soiree. Magic, of course, reduced much of the money necessary, but with all the cash that was being used to fund the light forces, they barely had enough left over for the proper preparations. Yet when it had hit her, she'd thought it rather brilliant. What better idea for a fundraiser for the end of school year ball then a May Day? They'd pick a beautiful Saturday in May and then host a small fair on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
She'd planned it out very carefully (what other way is there with Hermione?) before proposing it at a Prefects' Meeting. There would be a few rides, somewhat similar to those a Muggle would have, as well as games, food, and booths selling all sorts of gadgets.  
  
To his credit, Draco Malfoy had a great idea with a Kissing Booth. Hermione had no qualms over admitting that she rather detested the young man who (much to her chagrin) was Head Boy, but a Kissing Booth. . .it was just innocent enough to fly under McGonagall's radar, but scandalous so that the students would pay.  
  
The only problem was that no one wanted to be the person in the booth. At all. After much coaxing they'd finally gotten a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect to be the boy, but all of the girls utterly refused. And since the other students were intended to be buying things and enjoying their day, Hermione refused to consider enlisting the help of someone outside the prefect circle. Telling all of them that they would just have to vote on it next meeting, she bade them a good night and adjourned the meeting.  
  
She hadn't planned on being sick the next meeting. She had tried to sneak out of the infirmary so that she could go, then just dismiss Ron from the meeting if he nagged her about coming, but the plan had been interrupted when Harry had caught her just after she'd managed to sidestep Pomfrey and forced her back into her room.  
  
Draco Malfoy had carried on the meeting as usual. They voted on the girl in the Kissing Booth, just like Hermione herself had planned it.  
  
The other girls had preyed upon their missing leader.  
  
And that led Hermione to where she was now. Sitting on the right side of a Kissing Booth, of all things, watching as people paid three sickles for a quick peck on the mouth.  
  
Ron had come up once, as had Harry, to tease her a bit and "support the ball". A few third-years had wandered up to her, embarrassed, as well as some fourth-years and a generous amount of cocky fifth-years. Colin Creevey had turned up a suspicious three times. She was getting her fair share of money, along with the sixth-year Ravenclaw boy.  
  
The sun was setting on the horizon, which was a relief to Hermione. She'd been stuck in the booth all day, watching her friends have fun as she was being paid to be miserable. Her Ravenclaw counterpart had begun packing up a bit, and counting his money. Taking the hint, Hermione began to do the same, busying herself with collecting the few odds and ends that she'd brought with her for when business was slow.  
  
She was about to start counting her money when there was the clang of sickles hitting glass. Lifting her head, she fully expected to have to tell Colin Creevey that no, she was closing up and she would not kiss him again.  
  
To her surprise, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, smirking maliciously.  
  
"Hello, Mudblood," he said, obviously enjoying his creation, this torture he'd inflicted upon her.  
  
"Malfoy," she answered curtly, glaring. "Would you like a kiss? It appears you paid."  
  
He looked slightly impressed, as if he had expected her to run away screaming. "Well, it would look very bad if the Head Boy did not support the ball."  
  
Giving an impatient sigh, Hermione leaned slightly forward, and puckered. Her face was contorted into a slightly grimace of disgust, but she tried not to show it too much.  
  
It was rather surprising when Draco Malfoy brought his lips to hers and she found that she actually enjoyed it. His kiss was soft, and pure-so unlike what she would have expected out of someone as cruel as him. He moved slightly against her mouth, trying to lean in farther but being blocked by the booth, and she felt herself responding eagerly.  
  
A noise of surprise from the Ravenclaw Prefect broke them apart.  
  
For a moment, Hermione and Draco simply stared at each other. She felt the undeniable urge to close the gap between them once again. His eyes moved across her face, almost confused, before hardening slightly and turning toward the Ravenclaw.  
  
He pushed Hermione's jar of sickles toward him. "This," he motioned between Hermione and himself, "never happened."  
  
The Ravenclaw nodded. "Got it."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did, I'd be the best Harry Potter owner in ALL THE LAND! And all the other Harry Potter owner's would be like, "Oh, Mari, you're the best Harry Potter owner. . .EVER!" Now I'm going to get on my purple pony and fly away!  
  
Oh, and I don't own that skit either. It's from All That. I hate the newer versions (I miss the original cast!), but I always thought that skit was hilarious. Haa!  
  
A/N: *repeats to self* I do NOT like fluff. I do NOT like fluff. I do NOT like fluff. Someone save me, I think I'm turning into a. . .a. . .fluff writer! *chokegagDIE* It's all Aria's fault. *glares at her evil beta!* Oh, yeah. . .heh. . .please read and review! I'd like to get more than one, seeing that's all I got for the last two I put up awhile ago. Thankies! 


End file.
